Thomas' Special Coach
'Thomas' Special Coach '''is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Sodor Adventures. Plot Caitlin slept silently at the shed on the Mainland with Connor, but was rudely awakened by one of the diesels. "Wake up, you stupid streamliners!" he yelled. Connor and Caitlin woke up with a start, as the Diesel rolled away laughing. "How rude!" remarked Connor. Caitlin was too tired to reply. Just then, the firelighter and their crews arrived. "Good thing you two are here, or else I'll be out of a job!" said the firelighter. Soon, their fires were burning nicely and together, they set off for Sodor. "Race you there!" laughed Connor. At Crovan's Gate, the two were surprised to see the Fat Controller waiting on the platform. "Connor, you continue to Ulfstead Castle, I'm going to talk to Caitlin." Both engines were very confused. "Yes, sir." said Connor and puffed away. "Sir, am I in trouble?" asked Caitlin nervously. The Fat Controller laughed. "No, Caitlin. Far from it. In fact, you've worked so hard that you'll get to pull the Wild 'nor Wester!" "Is that the express Gordon pulls?" "Yes," replied the Fat Controller, "but today he needs a rest, He's been overworked, and I think you deserve a treat." Caitlin bubbled with excitement, and tried hard not to let off steam. "The express coaches will be at Tidmouth Yards. Now, off you go." "Yes sir!" bubbled Caitlin and quickly set off for Tidmouth. At Tidmouth, Dennis was shunting the coaches. "It's a nice change... Not too much work." thought Dennis when Caitlin puffed in, excited. "Hello, Dennis! Are these mine?" "Indeed. Just let me shunt the brake coach." As Dennis did so, Caitlin noticed another coach on the siding. "But, Dennis. I see one more coach on the siding." Dennis took no notice and the shunter fastened the coupling. Little did Dennis or Caitlin know that the coach on the siding was Thomas' Special Coach. This coach was used for when passengers want to travel along the Ffarquhar Branch. Caitlin was a little worried as the passengers boarded the train and the porter made sure that the doors were closed. She heard a guard's whistle and she set off. Just then, Whiff and Scruff arrived, double-heading a goods train full of rubbish. Whiff gasped when he saw the coach on the siding. "Dennis! You forgot to shunt Thomas' Special Coach!" Dennis glanced from Whiff to the siding. "Poo, it's just a coach..." he muttered and scuttled away to arrange a goods train. "Caitlin's taking the Wild 'nor Wester today, right?" asked Scruff. "Yes, and we've got to warn her." replied Whiff. "But that's impossible! Have you seen how fast she goes?" Whiff thought about this for a minute. "Let's alert a signalman on the way to the dump. Then maybe he can contact ahead of Caitlin, and they can stop her." Scruff grinned. "That's a good idea!" Meanwhile, Caitlin was having the time of her life. "Woohoo!" and she blew her whistle loudly right when she passed Paxton. "Bust my buffers!" he cried. Caitlin's driver had to control her from going too fast. "Slow down, or we'll derail!" he reminded her, Caitlin sighed and the driver lowered the speed. Caitlin steamed into Elsbridge, where Thomas was waiting. His expression turned from happy to anger in an instant. "Where's my special coach?" he demanded. "What do you mean?" "My special coach that Gordon brings for me! It's gone! You must find it!" Just then, the stationmaster ran out. "Thomas is right. You're missing a coach!" he said, "A signalman told me near Tidmouth." Caitlin groaned. Thomas continued to grumble. "I need my coach, or else my train isn't complete!" he complained. Caitlin felt very bad, until she remembered something. "Dennis shunted my train. Could he have forgotten a coach?" asked Caitlin. Thomas fumed crossly. "Indeed. He's our new station pilot, but he's just a lazy Diesel. No respect for steam. He doesn't care if we're missing a truck or coach." Caitlin was at a lost for words. She didn't talk for some time until Whiff and Scruff arrived. "You can thank us later." said Whiff and winked. Caitin and Thomas were surprised. "We alerted the signalman for you." explained Scruff, "and..." Behind the brakevan of their train was the coach. "Oh, thank you so much!" grinned Caitlin. "No problem. Let's go Whiff, or we'll be late." "No need to remind me!" replied Whiff and they puffed away. The coach was soon coupled up behind Clarabel. "Now I can go along my way." said Thomas and his guard blew the whistle. Thomas blew his whistle in return and trundled along his line, humming all the way. Caitlin continued on her way too, making good time. That night, she rested in her shed on the Mainland. "So, how was pulling the Wild 'Nor Wester?" asked Connor. Caitlin smiled. "It was fun, but I'll be glad to return to my regular trips to the castle." And they laughed the night away. Characters *Thomas *Dennis *Whiff *Scruff *Paxton *Connor *Caitlin *The Fat Controller *Diesel ''(cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (Clarabel does not speak; Annie cameo) *Gordon (mentioned) Locations *Barrow-in-Furness Sheds *Vicarstown Bridge *Crovan's Gate *Tidmouth *Elsbridge *Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) Trivia *Despite Thomas being in the title, he does very little in the episode. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Episodes